ReBirth
by Megara1
Summary: Some ancient students of the MSA came back at their school to do some great shows, and they are going to find some big surprises, including a new couple.After Step up 2,nothing on Step Up 3 Couples : Blake/Andie, Tyler/Nora, other surprises
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

_( Blake/Andie )_

_( Step Up 2 )_

So here, my second step up story, after ' Her New Life ', always with my favorite odd couple Blake Collins/Andie West.

It's a short story two, or three chapter already written.

Hope you will enjoy it, considerate it as a present for Christmas and New Year…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Sorry for the many mistakes you could read, my mother's tongue is French, and I don't use a beta reader.

Don't forget to let **a review **at the end of the chapter ( only a few words can make me happy )

Megara1

* * *

Summary : Some ancient student of the MSA came back at their school to do some great shows, and they are going to find some big surprises, including a new couple. ( After Step up 2, nothing on Step Up 3 )

Couples : Blake/Andie, Tyler/Nora, Chase/Missy, Moose/Sophie

* * *

**Chapter 1** :

At the MSA school of Baltimore a big ' Free Entrance Day ' organized by director Collins and the teachers begun, because now all people could register at the new start of the new term, in that school you could find classical dance but also new dance, for example street dances : RNB, hip hop…

Director Collins had the good idea to invite old student to show how they evolved and what the school taught them in dance, music and arts.

Here, on the first floor of the school, in front of the professor's present board there were Tyler Gage and Nora Clark, who created a really international famous classical crew, Chase Collins, Missy and all the old MSA crew formed a new street dance crew : they all accepted to come back at their old school, Chase wanted to see his old brother but Andie too, who became a teacher at the MSA, all, especially Moose, Tyler and him, was really impatient to see her again.

" Hey look !" exclaimed Missy who read at the teacher borard " Felicia, you know she was in the 410 crew, she became teacher her, and she taught street dance, same thing than Andie."

" The school quickly evolved, I ask myself if that change didn't come from Andie" said Jenny Jo.

" Me, I bet my brother didn't change, always so superior, arrogant, and narrow-minded."

" You said that but you are really happy to see him Chase !" exclaimed Missy.

Chase didn't have time to reply : an actual student came toward them :

" Are you old students ?"

" Yes, I'm Tyler Gage, here Nora Clarke, we came together."

Chase went to introduce himself but the student interrupted him :

" You don't need that. We are all very proud to meet the famous MSA crew. Director Collin wanted me to lead you in our dance class for your exhibitions…you will see him later."

" And Miss West ?"

" He too. They are overworked."

Everybody followed the student who, meanwhile, introduce himself : John, his name, leaded them in a class where a lot of young people waited them.

" You have the free card to present your shows."

" Thanks John."

" New old student are going to come, I let you here."

John left, and Tyler chose to present his show first :

" So, I will be the first one. After, if you want, we could present the different dance battles, in this way the public could compare our different dances."

" Great idea."

* * *

A few meters from them, in the school director's office Andie was in Blake's arms.

" All will be well. If they really love us they will accept us."

" I couldn't accept their rejection, already with Sarah…"

" She need time…Andie, I love you. Be strong for us."

Blake kissed her, Andie smiled :

" I love you too."

They left the office.

* * *

In the dance class after the exhibitions of all old students who made really good one shows with classical dance.

" Now we will show you our dance through two battles girls against boy and then couples. Il will point you how a music could lead to two different styles. Know what you will see you will succeed in it at the end of the years of MSA. First battle Chase vs Missy."

The battle began and nobody noticed Andie's arrival : that last one appreciated all the moves of their friends and all above knew in the middle that Chase will win it.

" To know who won please applauded who you thought was better."

After the applause Chase was the winner, and Missy, the looser, came to congratulated him by kissing him.

" Good job Missy, Chase ! exclaimed Andie.

All turned toward her and rush over to hug her.

" I missed you so much !" then she noticed Nora, sitting in a chair, and was really happy to see her pregnant " Congratulations new dad, you will be an excellent father !"

" Thanks little sister", said Tyler with a big smile in his face.

Andie came to salute Nora and went to hug again Missy and Chase.

" Little secretive ! You are too well together."

" Thanks D…Chase won the battle, and he already is too proud of himself."

" Hey…that's not true !" exclaimed Chase.

But nobody listened to him.

" Please beat him for me Andie."

" Yeah, Andie, let's go, we need to see how you evolve." Said all the MSA crew.

" OK "

" Here, our second boy vs girl battle Chase, winner of the first one, will dance against Andie, teacher at the MSA. It's now."

Chase began with pure street with his favorite song " The Diary of Benjamin" **(1)** , he made a great show, but it looked like too much to the first Andie's turn, she made a little remark :

" I am going to show you how you could easily mix classic dance and street dance. In leaving that school you will have that two luggage and you will decide what path you will choose."

She put a chair in the middle and pulled the tape on, all heard " All or Nothing " of Athena Cage **(2)** , perfect song for an RNB debute, then hip hop and finally classic. Andie made a terrific show : she showed in one dance all she learned at school. She won the battle without any difficulty.

" It was fantastic Andie !"

All congratulated her, even Chase.

" And now, our couples : we have already a classic couple Sophie and Moose and another one from street dance Chase and Missy. Doing a battle with two different styles will be too complicated. We need two other couples."

The different shows leaded a lot of new people in the class, and very quickly, some whispers coming from actual student, was heard.

" We can do it. The director Collins will be obliged to accept, because if they don't they will be a big fiasco. In that only class there are easily ¾ of exterior peoples." Whispered a girl.

" OK, we follow you."

And they all screamed " Blandie ", or " Director Collins/Miss West" and they taped in theirs arms. Andie reddened meanwhile all the ancient students looked at her, surprised.

" What is it happening here ?"exclaimed Blake coming in the room.

" There will have a couple battle but they missed two couples and we thought of you, director and Miss West" explained a student.

Blake knew if he refused there will be suspect for all people, especially his old student, so now soon or later Andie and him will announce they were together so he let his students push him near to Andie and at the same time he greeted his ancient students.

" Perfect, we have our couple. First Moose/Sophie and Director Collins/Miss West for the classic dance. Follow well the couples and don't forget the applauses."

And was really nervous at the beginning because she felt all the look on Blake and her and not Moose and Sophie but she succeed to loosen and they won the battle only at the very end.

" You saw even with the classic we felt the passion between them."

" I totally agree with you, we made the right move to push him to dance."

Chase asked himself if he heard well but after he told himself all the comments were very true.

" Now the second battle, there will be Chase and Missy and we need to search another couple."

" Blandie, Blandie" screamed the student.

" What does Blandie mean?" asked Sophie looking really surprised all the students as they were all crazy.

" It's ok Tyler, Blake and I will continue the battle."

The old student jumped by hearing her tell ' Blake ' and not ' Director Collins ' but now the actual student.

" It will be really interesting." Whispered a student.

" Are you sure Blake, it's street dance you know !" asked Chase, really surprised.

" I changed, someone helped me." Answered Blake.

* * *

TO FOLLOW…

Soon : Blake and Andie's second dance, a new talent from Andie, and some surprising arrivals.

* * *

Little Note :

**( 1 )** : That song was used in 'Step Up 2' when Chase danced in solo, and Blake taught Andie some classical moves.

**( 2 )** : Song from ' Save the Last Dance ', the final dance. You can picture what Sara did ( the main character of Save… ), it was what Andie did !

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys !

First, a big thanks to **xBeckyBooHerex **you were my only reviewers, so many thanks ! !

Also a thanks to the 2 peoples who put that story on their favorite, and to the 4 peoples who put it on the alert.

You all saw English isn't my first language ( I'm French ) so please be indulgent with me. I had a beta reader with my first Blake/Andie story, but he let me down with that second one…

Megara1

* * *

**Chapter 2** :

Andie smiled and all heard ' Bonafide ' by X-2-C , they were astounded by Andie and Blake's exhibition, so full of passion an really magic. At the end they almost believe they were going to kiss but the applause started and they seemed to remember where they were.

" So Chase, what do you think of your brother's show ? Was he always so bad ?" asked Andie while Blake and him was pointed out as winners.

" I think that hides something !"

" And he isn't the only one" said Tyler looking at Blake furiously.

" We will talk about that later, the Free Entrance Day isn't finished." Said Andie.

" Exactly."

Blake announced there were also a studio of singing which soon will begin in next classroom. Visitors will go.

" For the student don't forget you had some shows to do, and these shows will be noted and the note will be important at the end of the years" Blake added.

The student left : Andie felt like she was trapped, with all her friends around her but she saw Felicia by the big window and with one look she beseeched her to help them. She only noticed after Sarah and Charlie.

" No, not them", she muttered.

All turned their heads toward the entrance while Charlie came into the class and rushed in Andie's legs.

" D, you are going to sing, I want to listen you ! Why should Blake be the only one to hear your beautiful voice ? It's so bad !"

Andie reddened, Blake laughed, more relaxed than his girlfriend and Chase was really surprised by his behavior : His brother was really happy, and with Andie ! It was really surprising ! Blake took Andie in his arms and greeted Charlie and Sarah.

" Finally I excuse myself" said this last one " You are perfect together, even with your age gap."

" Good", whispered Andie a little more relaxed .

" It's better now than never" answered Blake smiling.

Felicia entered in the room.

" Andie, director Collins, we need you in the singing class."

" Thanks Felicia."

Felicia knew Andie thanked her because she saved them, she smiled at her and they all left to go to the next class.

" Can I ask a question?" asked Missy during the little trip.

" Just one for the moment."

" What did Blandie mean?"

" It's a contraction between Blake and Andie" answered Felicia while Andie reddened again " They are so cute together, that's what the student said, so they created a nickname for them."

In the classroom Blake and Andie presented themselves.

" The singing teacher of our school is absent today. However Miss West takes care of her lessons during her maternity leave. I will let you listen her composition she totally created her at school. It will prove us that all the ideas and talents will always be accepted here."

Andie was in front of the micro but noticed Blake was surrounded by Chase and Tyler and they didn't wait the end of the day to question him. Happily for her she had an idea. She was in front of them quickly :

" Blake, could you please be there for the piano in my song ? I prefer the classical version to the dance music for today."

" Good choice. I'm not going to transform that school in nightclub."

Andie laughed and he followed her.

" I would like to add that here in each year you could learn of an instrument and you could have the same master than director Collins. For the singing you will have the same level than our actual teach who is an excellent soprano."

She made a little sigh to Blake and the song began :

" Here ' Everytime we touch ' **( 1 )**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side »

Her show was very well applauded at the end by the visitors but a little less by the ex students, astonished by of Andie's voice.

" Thanks. The music exhibition will begin soon. Old student will be there for that different show, so stay here!"

" Oh my god Andie, what a voice !" exclaimed Fly.

" Thanks. I must work a lot to make the good replacement here."

Blake looked at his watch.

" I will see you later. The day isn't finished. I need to focus on other shows, and to note them."

" Me too."

Blake gave Andie her schedule.

" I didn't let you a lot of time, but if you want you could have more time with Chase and his crew."

" Thanks but I prefer to avoid them and their questions until 5 p.m."

" But Andie, we promised not to harass you."

" I don't believe you. We will see soon. We will answer to all your questions after."

Then she turned toward Sarah and Charlie.

" You had a so great voice D" said the little kid.

" Thanks honey. You should ask Sarah to lead you on the painting classroom, there will be a show there.

« Great »

« See you soon »

* * *

Soon : The final chapter, Blake and Andie's little explanation about their life

* * *

Little note :

**( 1 )** : Song used " Everytime we touch " by Cascade, a dance music group, I chose the classical version with only the piano.


	3. The End

_Hi guys,_

_First of all thanks to my reviewers, and to people who put that stort in their alert. It's a real pleasure to notice all of them in my mail box._

_Secondly, here the final chapter of my Blake/Andie story...I took time, but I need it to translate all of ._

_Finally I wrote another Blake/Andie story in french but I'm not sure if I should post it, it took time to translate, and even with the translation I made many mistakes._

_Megara1_

* * *

**Final ****Chapter** :

At the end of the day Blake and Andie found their friends in an old dancing room they used for the MSA crew some time ago.

" We finally will have an explaination ! I have enough to wait for it" exclaimed Moose.

" The most obvious, because of the student and of our dances, we are an item" said Andie.

" It explains how the school evolved…I loved it" said Nora

" They were really good people in the street : they worth to have a chance, as Felicia and her" explained Blake.

" So you are together, but since when ?"

" One year and if you want to know about our futur, now Sarah accepted us we are going to live together" said Blake taking Andie's hands.

" it will be finally official even if almost all my student know about us."

" But how can it get an 'us" ?" asked Chase " It is so surprising"

" After our kiss in the rain I knew we will stay good friends and I preferred to tell you the truth the day after. When we graduated I didn't want to leave the MSA because I found my way : to be a teacher."

" And you are a really good one " intervened Blake.

" After the school accepted me I knew I wanted to stay because of Blake because when he congratulated me under the rain I knew it upset me more than our kiss."

" I felt something to but I saw you and Chase together and I didn't want to interfere…when Andie became a teacher everything became possible and I asked her to go with me on my dates, she accepted and it was the beginning of our story."

" I'm happy for you" said Missy.

" Thanks "

" You are so great in the floor, it's a beautiful magic. I'm happy for you" said Nora

All congratulated them and the boys threatened Blake kindly.

" Andie is for me a little sister so…" said Tyler.

" Don't worry Tyler, Sara will be always there to watch me."

" I'm happy for you" said Chase giving them a hug.

Blake and Andie kissed and asked them to go to the night club at 10 pm after a diner and a shower. All agreed, Chase was happy because he wanted to be confronted to Tyler and to his brother, again.

The End


End file.
